toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lure
Lure is a gag track available once a toon commences the ToonTasks in Donald's Dock. These gags are the third gags used in chronological order during battle. It has low accuracy. Depending on which Lure gag is used and which cog is targeted: the cog catcher lures one cog, and the rest of the gags lure all cogs. General The Lure track stuns the cogs so they are unable to preform any action for a certain amount of turn(s), depending on the level of lure gag used. If a lured cog is attacked and is not defeated, they will reactivate and attack. Also, if a cog is lured for too long, it will reactivate and attack; additionally, toons will not receive any lure points."Lured Cogs won't attack, unless they are woken up by a squirt, throw or sound gag. ... Lured Cogs won't stay lured forever, even if they aren't attacked. Eventually, they will reactivate and attack you!" http://web.archive.org/web/http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/gags#lure. Toontown.com. There are two different types of lure gags, a dollar bill that can only lure one cog, and a group lure (the Magnet, Hypno Goggles, and the Presentation) that can lure all the cogs. A lured cog is guaranteed to be attacked by any damaging gag, excluding Trap gags, Drop gags, and sometimes Sound gags. Typically the outermost cogs receive "knock-back" damage when Throw or Squirt gags are used. If one or more cogs are not lured with the rest of the cogs, there is a chance that a level seven gag can miss. When Trap gags are deployed, a lure gag is also needed for the cog to take damage and the toon to receive credit for that gag. However, if a cog is already lured, a Trap gag cannot be deployed on that cog."These are the only gags guaranteed to hit -- as long as you can lure a Cog into them. First, you must place the Trap gag, and then a Lure gag must be used by you or another Toon on the Cog successfully for the Trap to be sprung. You can't set a trap on a Cog that has already been lured, so make sure the trap has been set first!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Drop gags will always miss lured cogs. They must be unlured before Drop gags can hit."Drop gags will always miss lured Cogs." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Unlike most other gag tracks, Lure gags do not damage cogs. Instead, the organic gag boosts the accuracy of lure gags from low to medium. They do not increase the number of rounds a cog stays lured, however. Advantages *Luring cogs will halt their actions for a certain number of turns. *Luring cogs allows Trap gags to initiate. *"Knock back" damage occurs on the outermost cogs of the cog set. *Gags other than drop and sound are guaranteed to hit without missing on a lured cog. Disadvantages *Lure does not damage cogs. *Trap gags cannot be set if a cog is lured already, so it needs to be set before the cog is lured. *Sound can awake all lured cogs. *Lured cogs cannot be attacked by a Drop gag without a stun. *Lure gags have low accuracy (unless it is organic). Knock-back damage "Knock-back damage" is a damage that cogs take when they are lured and then hit with Throw or Squirt gags. Throw and Squirt gags gain an additional 50% damage on lured cogs. Lure gags SOS Toons There are six SOS toons who use Lure gags, as well as a toon who restocks Lure gags. Trading cards These are currently all the trading cards for Lure. CogCatcherTC.jpg|Cog Catcher MagnetTC.jpg|Magnet HypnoGogglesTC.jpg|Hypno Goggles Trivia *Lure gags are the only gags that are used on cogs that do not damage them. *Lure is the only gag track to have varying levels of accuracy with each gag. *Lure is the only gag track to have a change in accuracy when organic. *If one were to use the emotion "cry" right when the toon pulls out the hypno goggles, one will notice that the lenses are connected to the toon's hand. *In one of the training cards, the name is "Cog Catcher" instead of $1, $5, or $10 bill. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Lure gags Category:Low accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog Category:Affects all cogs